Palavras ao Vento
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Para Kakashi, Naruto era como o vento...


**Palavras ao vento**

**-**

_**Fanfic escrita para o FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine: O RETORNO!**_

**Tema: 30 – Vento**

**-**

De todos os elementos que poderiam ser manipulados, o vento era de longe o mais complexo. Não se podia tocar o vento, mas o vento podia tocar-lhe a face com uma leve brisa ou rasgá-la com uma violenta ventania. O vento era imprevisível, quase incontrolável.

Kakashi lembrou-se de quando o Quarto Hokage ensinou-lhe a manipular o vento. Mesmo tendo o trovão como elemento principal, seu sensei fez questão que aprendesse a manipular o vento, para depois aprimorar suas técnicas com o outro. Quando Kakashi perguntou-lhe o por quê, Minato sorriu e respondeu que, se Kakashi pudesse compreender o vento, se pudesse dobrá-lo e utilizá-lo como uma arma, os demais elementos o seguiriam.

Sendo um prodígio, incomodou-o não entender as palavras de seu mestre. O vento sempre lhe pareceu algo tão... fraco. Ele soprava, se bem utilizado poderia aumentar o poder de corte de uma arma, mas era só. Nada demais. Ele aprendeu o básico da manipulação do vento e logo partiu para o trovão, mesmo seu mestre lhe dizendo que ele deveria praticar até entender. Kakashi explicou sua visão ao Quarto, que meneou a cabeça e lhe disse que o vento não era nem de longe um elemento fraco. Minato desafiou seu pupilo para uma luta utilizando somente a manipulação dos elementos.

Kakashi não tinha vergonha de dizer que fora a derrota mais humilhante de sua vida.

Mas mesmo depois desse duelo, Kakashi estava certo em dizer que ainda não compreendera a importância do vento. Quando tornou-se jounin, Kakashi perdera seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Obito. Lembrava-se das palavras ditas pelo Terceiro Hokage: "Os ventos trouxeram sua alma e trataram de extinguir a sua chama. Agora os ventos da mudança trazem conforto aos corações que deixaste aqui". Mas Obito morrera soterrado, sua alma enterrada sob terra e rochas, e nenhum vento que soprasse traria conforto a ele. Os ventos do qual o Terceiro falara pareciam desviar-se de Kakashi.

Isso é, até ele finalmente compreender o vento.

Foram anos mais tarde, muito depois da morte de seus amigos e mestre. Foi com uma equipe de genins, cada um extremamente diferente do outro, que mais tarde ficaria conhecida como Time 7.

E, dentro desta, um ninja em especial.

Naruto não era um gênio. Ele não apresentava nenhum talento promissor em nenhum estilo ninja. Era preciso explicar-lhe a teoria dezenas de vezes para que ele entendesse metade. E na hora da prática, geralmente falhava. Uzumaki Naruto pareceria fraco para qualquer jounin de elite. Um fracasso como aluno, para os menos persistentes. Observando Naruto crescer, seguir em busca de seus sonhos, fazia Kakashi lembrar-se do Quarto Hokage. Achava que, exceto na aparência, pai e filho divergiam muito. Minato era calmo e analítico, Naruto era cabeça-quente e impulsivo.

No entanto, Kakashi imaginava que, naqueles fatídicos momentos, os poucos em que pai e filho estiveram juntos, Minato se sentiu orgulhoso em perceber aquela característica de Naruto. A mesma característica que, somente com o passar dos anos, Kakashi pôde compreender.

Para ele, Naruto era como o vento.

Quando o vento soprava, carregava consigo a chave para fazer a vida continuar. Pólen e sementes para criar jardins. Mudava a direção das águas. Era, em parte, criador do trovão. E alimentava o fogo, recomeçando este ciclo.

Com sua forte personalidade e seu caráter, Naruto conseguia espalhar a esperança naqueles a sua volta. Suas feições sorridentes eram como as brisas: era impossível não relaxar e sentir-se calmo sob as atenções daquele rosto inocente. O modo como protegia aqueles que amava era como as tempestades: mesmo as árvores mais antigas e enraizadas se dobravam perante sua força.

Naruto, para Kakashi, seria um perfeito Hokage.

_Pois ele era o vento, que com um leve sopro fazia queimar mais intensamente a chama nos corações de todos os ninjas e habitantes da aldeia da folha. _

E em seus últimos momentos, Hatake Kakashi ignorou o inimigo que o imobilizara, a dor, o cansaço e sussurrou: "Continue assim, como o vento. Nunca deixe de soprar, Naruto... Enquanto você viver, Konoha manterá a vontade de fogo acesa. Por isso não desista...".

_Não desista._

A brisa vespertina levou seu último suspiro e o corpo de Kakashi passou a jazer nos escombros de Konoha.

Apesar de não ter escutado, o jounin sabia que Naruto cumpriria seu último desejo pelo que batia em seu coração, porque o conhecia com todo o carinho de um mestre e amigo.

Porque suas palavras, estas ficaram perdidas no vento.


End file.
